Et Encore Des Boites
by Maldorana
Summary: Suite de la fic "Des Boites ..."


En ce Jeudi 14 février, le docteur Gregory House venait de se faire payer un repas par son ami Wilson, et se dirigeait à présent vers son bureau.

Son équipe n'était pas là aujourd'hui, il allait être tranquille se dit-il. Ils avaient négocié avec Cuddy pour prendre un jour de congé précisément aujourd'hui, pour la "fête des amoureux", si aucun cas ne se présentait. House soupira. Quelle stupidité cette fête...

Mais lorsqu'il franchit la porte de son bureau, il y retrouva toutes les boites qu'il avait fait envoyées dans le bureau de Cuddy. Pourquoi...? Comment avait-elle pu... ? C'était bien la peine de faire des efforts pour elle, tiens !

Il poussa un dernier soupir devant toutes les boites en désordre et se dirigea d'un pas ferme et décidé vers le bureau de sa patronne. Elle lui devait une explication.

Il entra en trombe dans la pièce où se trouvait déjà une infirmière.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est toutes ces boites dans mon bureau ? ça vous plait pas ? Vous auriez préféré un rouleau de PQ ?

Pendant qu'il s'énervait tout seul sous le regard surpris de Cuddy, l'infirmière en avait profité pour filer en douce.

-Et au moins, est-ce que...

-Bon, ça suffit, calmez-vous maintenant ! Le coupa-t-elle.

Il la fixa avec un regard dur, alors qu'un petit sourire amusé se dessinait sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Premièrement, si vous vous étiez un peu moins concentré sur le fait de me hurler dessus, vous auriez peut être remarqué la petite merveille que vous m'avez offerte, fit la doyenne en caressant du bout des doigts la rose qui trônait dans un vase devant elle.

House leva un sourcil, et fit un petit signe d'approbation.

-Et ensuite, je suis sûre que vous n'avez même pas remarqué que je me suis tuée à refermer tous les cartons un à un avant de vous les faire passer...

A ces mots, le diagnosticien ouvrit légèrement la bouche et fronça les sourcils. Il avala un comprimé de vicodin puis, sans un mot, repartit aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait vers son bureau.

Arrivé à destination, il avança tant bien que mal au milieu de la pièce en écartant d'un coup de canne ou de pied tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, en priant pour que le "truc" de Cuddy ne soit pas trop fragile. Bah, au moins, il le repérerait au bruit, se dit-il.

Il balaya la pièce du regard. Il y en avait vraiment beaucoup, mais après tout, il était celui à blâmer... Allez, courage, qui sait ce que Cuddy avait pu mettre dans cette boite ...?

Seulement, à peine quelques minutes après avoir commencé les recherches, un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle était maligne, certes, mais ne serait jamais aussi rusée que lui, pensa-t-il.

En effet, il savait à quoi ressemblait LA boite, celle qui était pleine de petits bouts de polystyrène et dans laquelle il avait caché la rose. Elle avait une écorchure à l'un des coins supérieurs.

Il posa alors sa canne sur un carton et commença les recherches. Il ouvrit plusieurs autres boites qui étaient écorchées, et jura à chaque fois en s'apercevant que ce n'étaient pas les bonnes. Mais le diagnosticien ouvrit enfin le carton contenant les flocons de polystyrène et plongea sa main dedans. Rien. Il fronça les sourcils. Alors elle l'avait roulé ?

Il se leva en soupirant et attrapa le carton avant de se diriger vivement vers la sortie. Il fut cependant stoppé dans son élan quand il aperçut Cuddy appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte, sûrement là depuis un moment. Il ne l'avait même pas remarquée, occupé qu'il était à fouiller tous ces cartons.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage de la jeune femme en voyant le carton qu'il tenait. Elle avait deviné ce qui l'embêtait.

Pour toute réponse, il jeta le carton à ses pieds, faisant voler au passage quelques bouts de polystyrène en dehors de l'emballage. Puis il la fixa d'un regard mauvais.

-Pour reprendre vos propres mots : "Si vous êtes trop fainéant pour ouvrir toutes les boites, après ne venez pas vous plaindre." Déclara-t-elle calmement.

-Mais comment vous avez su...

-Je vous connais, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle se décolla de la porte et s'apprêtait à partir, quand elle ajouta avec un petit sourire espiègle :

-Je serai dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi...

La doyenne s'en retourna alors à ses affaires, laissant House avec ses boites.

Il l'avait sous-estimée, se dit-il. Elle avait tout de suite deviné qu'il allait se précipiter sur le carton où il avait caché la rose, et en avait donc choisi un autre pour mettre son truc à elle.

Il jeta un œil sur les boîtes restantes et grommela. Peu importe ce qu'il finirait par trouver dans ce bordel, Cuddy lui paierait la perte de temps. Et doublement si il était encore à ouvrir des cartons au moment où General Hospital commencerait.

Ainsi, pendant près d'une heure il fut occupé à ouvrir les boites, jusqu'à ce qu'il en trouve une isolée des autres sous son bureau. Il l'ouvrit et sortit les plus gros morceaux de papier bulle pour enfin découvrir... En fait il ne savait pas vraiment, l'objet était à moitié recouvert de plusieurs couches de papier bulle. C'était noir, c'était doux, c'était...

-Ahhhh, la culotte de Cuddy ! Ironisa-t-il.

Il tira encore et finit par en sortir un string noir, qu'il suspendit devant son nez en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ou plutôt le string de Cuddy...

Néanmoins surpris, un large sourire éclaira son visage. Il attrapa sa canne, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Oooooh, Cuuuuuddyyyyy... Appela-t-il doucement en faisant tourner le morceau de soie autour de son doigt.

Avant de partir, elle lui avait dit qu'il pourrait la trouver dans son bureau s'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle lui offrait son string et elle l'attirait à elle... Il ne réfléchit pas plus et se hâta d'arriver à destination. La soirée promettait d'être bonne.

Fin


End file.
